Three's Company
by angel prototype
Summary: One-shot. Shizuru, Natsuki and Nao enjoy a lovely afternoon together. ShizNat...Nao? Rated T for minor language.


**Me: It's cracktacular! It's completely pointless! It's, it's – **_**whack! …thud. **_

**Kiyohime (author's lovely gf): Ara, it seems my Natsu-pup has hit her head. (innocent smile) Oh well. Please, enjoy the fic while I tend to her…wounds.**

**Me: (groans) …uhhn?**

**Kiyohime: Go back to sleep, love. (hides metal pole behind back)**

(Inspired by **ficeler37**'s **Himes on Crack**. Need a good laugh? I highly recommend it.)

* * *

Natsuki sat, cross legged, glaring evilly at her flat screen. She was currently being pummeled to death by a very large (and ugly) zombie.

"Damnit to hell!" The urge to throw the controller was great, almost too great, but she was a strong individual…not to mention 2 other broken controllers already lay next to her.

"Give it up, mutt. You suck at this. Pass the controller."

"Shove it, Yukki."

"Such harsh words! Don't let your girlfriend hear." Nao snickered from her spot on the couch.

Natsuki suppressed a growl. "Why are you here again?"

"'Cause I can be. And you have free alcohol."

"Yukki I swear to f—"

"Ara, I do hope Natsuki wasn't about to curse? You know I hate such language."

Natsuki flinched and bit her tongue, glaring at the now giggling red head perched behind her. Choosing to ignore her tawny haired girlfriend (for the moment, anyway), Natsuki twisted around to spy the glass in Nao's hand.

"Speaking of alcohol, what the hell are you drinking?"

"Vodka."

"Straight?!"

"Yup."

"Christ Nao, it's 2 in the afternoon!"

A shrug. "And? I can't go to a bar and get this, that's why I'm here."

"You're feeding an underclassman alcohol, Natsuki?" Shizuru asked from the kitchen doorway, a steaming cup of tea in her hands.

"What? No! She got it herself!"

A thin brow was raised. "Oh? How does she know where our bottles are kept?"

Natsuki's mouth opened for a moment…before promptly shoving her foot in it. "Well, I told her."

Nao shook her head, snorting. "Idiot."

The bluenette again turned her glare to the red head. "Fine, you know what? Gimme the glass."

"What? Hell no!"

"Gimme the drink, Nao!"

"Piss off, mutt!"

Nao clutched the glass to her chest like a nun would a cross (no pun intended).

Natsuki growled, climbing to her feet, and launched herself at the red head. Nao yelped and scrambled to her feet, just barely dodging the older girl. A game of cat and mouse ensued (wolf and spider?) with Natsuki circling the couch like a panther would its prey, Nao always just out of reach.

"Geez Kuga, all this time off sure made you slow. Are you getting fatter? Inhaling a bottle of mayo a day can't be good for your arteries. And here I thought your sex craved psycho would be keeping you in shape!"

"Why you son of a—"

"Nat-su-ki~"

The blue haired girl cringed, that sweet Kyoto-ben right next to her ear. The scent of cherry blossoms invaded her senses and…wait…was that…vodka?! Natsuki turned just in time for Shizuru to lazily flop on top of her, effectively pinning her to the ground.

"G-gah! Shizuru?!"

Said kaichou turned bleary eyes to her girlfriend, a lazy smile on perfect lips.

"Jesus crap. You're drunk, aren't you? Vodka in the tea doesn't get old for you, does it."

"Mm, I wouldn't say _drunk_. Happily buzzed, maybe." Shizuru nuzzled under her Natsuki's chin, causing the latter to blush a deep red.

"Shizuru, c'mon, not in front of Yukki. And why the hell are _you_ drinking now?! What's _with_ you two?!"

"Oh no, please don't stop on a count of me. This is excellent black mail." Nao was grinning like a Cheshire cat, cell phone on and snapping pictures as though her life depended on it.

Natsuki's eyes widened in horror. "Shizuru, up, now!"

"Mou, ikezu. My Natsuki's so comfortable. I don't want to get up."

Nao nearly doubled over with laughter. She flipped her phone closed, gulped the rest of her drink, and plopped back on the couch.

"Well then, since you seem to be preoccupied, Kuga, you wouldn't mind if I finished your game?" The red head grinned and winked at the indisposed pup, causing the bluenette to blush further. Nao just laughed.

"Oh Kuga, for a biker dyke yer such a prude!"

"Biker…God damnit, Yukki! I'm gonna kick your ass!"

"Natsuki!"

"…sorry Shizuru."

"Oh my god, hahaha! And whipped to!"

"Gah! I hate—mmph!?"

Shizuru placed a finger over Natsuki's lips.

"Natsuki's so loud. Inside voice, love."

Nao snorted. "So whipped."

Shizuru turned her blood red gaze to the red head who suddenly became paralyzed at the intense stare. Did the temperature suddenly drop in here?

"Ara, play nice Yukki-san or I might let go of my Natsuki's leash."

"Leash?! Shizuru!" Natsuki whined under the brunette.

Nao, who still seemed to be under Medusa's—er Shizuru's spell, swallowed hard and set the game controller back down.

"A-ah, time to run! T-thanks for the drinks, Kuga!" With a quick bow the red head was out the door.

Natsuki blinked. "Damn Shizuru. You gotta teach me how to do that."

"Natsuki?"

"Ah, yea?"

"What did I say about foul language?"

Natsuki gulped as she was pushed back again, Shizuru leaning over her with a feral grin.

"Someone needs to be punished..." The brunette purred, lightly kissing her girlfriend's lips.

"A-ah...Shizuru..."

"No mayo for a week!" Shizuru quickly stood and skipped towards the kitchen, giggling all the way, leaving a gaping (and now sexually frustrated) Natsuki laying on the floor.

"...I hate my life."


End file.
